


Dear 16-year-old me

by T87



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 13:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18621553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T87/pseuds/T87
Summary: If you had the opportunity to write to your 16-year-old self, what would you say? Josie is 21 and she decided to write a letter to her 16-year-old-self.





	Dear 16-year-old me

Today is her 21th birthday. The first thing that comes to Josie's mind is that how times flies. It seems like only yesterday that she was busy in the halls at Salvatore. Nowadays, she knows she is not perfect, but she is quite proud of herself. She has become a better version of herself. Sometimes she wishes that she could have taught herself some lessons sooner. And that thought for some reason rang a bell. Since she is feeling a little bit philosophical or nostalgic today, whatever you want to call it. She is going to write in her journal a letter to her 16-year-old-self. People explain that is quite a therapeutic thing to do so she is going to give it a try. After all, she has some spare time before the party gets started. She opened the drawer where she knows there will be a worn-out journal and her former pen waiting. It's going the first time that she writes something down after all these years.

* * *

 Dear 16-year-old me,

Please don't get bangs it's not as awesome as you think it's going to be.

Whiskey tastes even worse on the way up.

It's not okay to burn someone even when you think they really deserve it.

Co-dependency takes two people.

You have to tell MG that he actually has to practice in order to learn to play guitar.

Stop being stubborn! It would actually be quite intelligent if you listen when someone is trying to tell you something.

Driving a wedge between Lizzie and Hope. Not your best idea.

Skinny dipping it is better if you don't lose your clothes on the shore afterwards.

 

Dear 16-year-old me, I wish I'd known

It's okay to take care of yourself that doesn't mean you are selfish.

That your parents, they are not perfect (neither are you or Lizzie, for that matter), but nonetheless they love you very much.

About something called "The Merge" earlier. Yeah, I know. "The Merge", that doesn't sound very appealing. It's a powerful ritual performed as a tradition by the Gemini Coven that will determine their next leader. It takes place when two twins reach their 22nd birthday. It's not only a powerful ritual, but also the weaker twin is drained of their magic and dies.

It is because of the Merge that your mom can't stay too long at home with you and Lizzie. She's been looking for a way out of it. Your parents can't imagine a world where one of their daughters is not alive.

That you're strong enough even when you don't think you are.

 

Dear 16-year-old me,

Don't be afraid, this isn't about being afraid. It's about the journey.

It's about working with Hope and Lizzie to defeat Arachne.

It's about being for 6 hours on a road trip and finally puking while everyone else complains about it and make disgusting faces.

It's about Lizzie, laughing, at your new snarky personality.

It's about winning Miss Mystic Falls.

It's about Landon calling Hope, Andrea, for a month only to annoy her.

It's about MG being the only one willing to go on another road trip with you.

 

Dear 16-year-old me,

I do realize that you're not actually going to see this, but someone else will and it will make a difference to them.

 

Dear ~~someone else~~  Penelope,

I'm sorry that I gave you a thousand reasons to go.

I understood why you did everything you did.

I understood why you heart couldn't take it anymore.

I wish you hadn't gone away, but truth be told, that was the push I needed to stand up for myself.

You taught me that I can go down swinging and I'm not talking about The Merge I'm talking about my life.

I'll be always grateful for that.

And I'm sorry I wasn't ready to say it out loud when you left but I hope you knew.

Jo Jo. 

* * *

 Penelope finished reading the letter. She recognized Josie calligraphy instantly. At this moment the raven haired girl wishes she could talk to her 16 year-old as well.


End file.
